


The Winter Soldier: Scarlet Witch

by ihadadate



Series: The Winter Soldier: Maximoff Twins [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, POV Female Character, Pietro is mostly referenced in this, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Wanda's POV, but i might give him a POV, fuck MCU canon but im trying to be as positive as i can be, quicksilver - Freeform, the maximoffs are french, the tags i WANT to add don't pop up which concerns me slightly, there's teeny tiny references to child abduction and testing on people, this just popped up in my head today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadadate/pseuds/ihadadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro were eleven when the Winter Soldier took them to a HYDRA base where they were experimented on. During her time there Wanda sees the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier: Scarlet Witch

**Author's Note:**

> It’s in the MCU universe, but there are some minor changes. Some of this is inspired by my friend’s theories.

Wanda and Pietro were eleven when HYDRA took them away from their home. Wanda wasn't sure who it was that took them. All she remembered was that it was a man with long dark hair and had a mask on, He also had a metal arm with a red star on it. She didn't know what it all meant.

When the man took Wanda and her brother to the HYDRA base, the twins were separated from each other. They were placed in separate rooms right next to each other. Wanda felt like she was torn in half when she was separated from Pietro. (For years the twins were separated with little interaction with each other.)

The twins were experimented on. Sometimes it was just a mental test. Other times it was a physical test and they would be injected with some type of serum. Wanda isn't still so sure on what it was, but she remembered it would _hurt_. Sometimes she cried when it as too sore and Pietro reacted quickly ( _he's always had a temper,_  Wanda remembered) and the men there would do something to him. Wanda wouldn't hear from her brother for days and it always scared her. She never knew if they would murder him or not.

* * *

 Wanda would see the man with the metal arm sometimes. She overheard the people call him the Winter Soldier. He was a silent man who never talked. When he did, he would speak Russian but he didn't have the accent Wanda would imagine it to be. (His speeches were never to her, even if he did speak in English.) The Winter Soldier on the outside of the glass window; watching her. His stares sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

 Wanda was around fifteen or sixteen when her hexes manifested, after those few years of testing done to her. Sometimes she would show the Winter Soldier what she could do. She would pick up one of the wooden blocks the HYDRA men placed in her room using her magic as Pietro called it. (She didn't think it was magic. She thought it was just energy from her body because when she first started to use it, she would grow tired very quickly.)

The man with the metal arm never reacted. His bright blue eyes were always hollow. Wanda thought he always looked so sad and empty. She always wanted to help him but there was no way she could, or at least she thought she couldn't. (It wouldn't be until years later until she figured out that she could.)

* * *

 Wanda was seventeen when the Winter Soldier spoke to her in perfect English. Wanda couldn't recall on how she learned English, when she lived in France and barely heard the language. She thinks she was taught by a man to learn the language. Maybe they injected her and her brother with something that made them know the language (which seemed impossible to her). She couldn't remember. Being trapped in a building underground and being tested could really play with your mind and memories.

The Winter Soldier had told her this: "You're the Scarlet Witch."

* * *

Wanda was in her twenties when she saw the man with the metal arm for the final time before she and her brother were released from their small hell of torture.

"You're Scarlet Witch," the Winter Soldier said. "You are twins with Quicksilver."

 _Quicksilver._  Wanda thought. He must have met Pietro.

"You're the Winter Soldier. You're the man with the metal arm," Wanda said. Her throat was dry and she was tired. The HYDRA men had worn her out that day. "You took my brother and I away from our home." She wanted to feel resentment towards him, but she couldn't.

The man did not reply. Instead, he left.

He never came back.


End file.
